


Surrounded

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Consentacles, Cuddling, Explicit Consent, Hand-wavey magical non-explanation, M/M, POV Tony Stark, PWP, Steve has tentacles, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tony rather likes them, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Steve isn't very happy about the transformation, but Tony finds the allure of those tentacles.For MCU Kink Bingo square O1: Tentacles





	Surrounded

“So, you. Um.”

“If I didn't have _fuck_ ing _ten_ tacles right now, I'd gloat over making Tony Stark speechless.” In another setting, Steve may have even sounded deadpan.

Tony tried to make his mouth make words. “Did you just say fuck?” he squeaked.

Steve rolled his eyes, and a couple of the _fucking tentacles_ coming out of his torso roiled in annoyance. Tony was still able to distract Steve through pissing him off - apparently some things didn't change. 

But then Steve noticed that the tentacles had responded to some unthinking part of him, and they drooped down, like he was ashamed. 

“Whoa, hey, we'll … we'll figure this out. Maybe not you-and-me we,” Tony conceded, “But Wanda or Dr Strange, or you know, someone with magical knowledge. Those we.”

“You're rambling.”

“I'm always rambling!”

“When you're not hidden in your workshop for forty hours straight, you mean.”

“Really? You're some weird wizard's idea of Octopus Man, and you're still gonna get on to me for my astonishing work ethic?”

“Is that what you call it?” 

“Well, what would you call it, Red, Eight, and Blue?”

Steve startled, the tentacles jolting. “Eight?” The tentacles twirled around him as he strained to count them all. “Hey, no, I only have six.”

“Yes,” Tony delivered, stone-faced. “That's what's important here. There's only six of them.”

Steve had the good graces to realize how ridiculous the concern was. And then his face hardened as he focused on more important matters. “The suit?”

“Totally fried,” Tony admitted, releasing the remaining hatches and letting them drop. “Dead weight. Poor MARK LVII,” he sighed dramatically, as he stepped from the last boot. “It was so good to me.”

“You're just gonna leave it here?”

Tony shrugged. “I'm not carrying that thing around for who knows how long. Especially when half of it is already missing, thanks to the wizard with the marine biology fetish.” He paused, considering. “Where is _here_ , anyway?”

*

They made camp at what Steve thought would be passable shelter. Which meant there was no wind, at least, but not a lot of warmth. Which meant cuddling, not that Steve had been very willing to admit it. Tony had not so much used his extensive persuasive abilities so much as he had … wrapped some of Steve's tentacles around himself and turned himself into the little spoon. 

Steve had been a little gobsmacked, but he'd settled into it after a moment. His right arm curled around Tony, and Tony pulled it tight against his chest.

After some rustling and fidgeting, they had both managed to fall into an almost-restful sleep. 

Tony woke gently, feeling warm and loose all over. He gave a nice, long stretch and moaned low as he resettled. Something warm brushed against him. He blinked. Barely saw anything. Blinked harder, almost panicked, and then – right. The wizard guy. The spell. The fried armor. The …

 _Oh._

Slowly, he let a hand brush down his body. He could feel Steve's arm against his stomach, and lower … yep, that was a tentacle. Against his dick.

He'd sigh if he wasn't so invested in not letting Steve wake up and realize what he was doing. What it was doing? Well, the tentacles responded to Steve's emotions and movements. Which meant …

What _exactly_ was Steve dreaming about?

Steve made a soft little sound then, something happy and quiet. And his hips rolled up against Tony's ass, something that could almost be a normal movement but seemed more deliberate. More sexual.

Tony tried not to tense up too much. But there didn't seem to be a graceful way of getting out of this one. So he bit his lip in concentration and began to scoot away from Steve's body … and the rest. He hadn't gotten half away before Steve scooped him right back and held him tight against his chest.

Tony sighed. So much for that plan. Apparently he was Captain America's teddy bear now. … Though, considering how long he'd slept with a Bucky Bear, this was probably fair game.

“To-ny?” Steve murmured, breath hot on his air, and Tony couldn't stop the shiver that raced down his spine and settled low. 

He tried to clear his throat quietly so he could sound casual, and when that didn't work, his voice – well, it _basically_ broke, but he wouldn't admit it. “Yeah?”

“Feel good,” the big oaf admitted, and Tony wasn't quite sure if he was still asleep or not. But he was aware enough to know who 'felt good', so maybe he did know. Tony didn't exactly have a great understanding of normal people's sleeping habits.

Not that Steve was exactly normal.

“Um. Thank you.”

“Welcome,” Steve muttered back, and then he shifted oddly and took his arm away. Rubbing at his face? But then he put his arm back, so Tony decided he didn't care.

And then he realized that one of those tentacles was still wrapped around his waist. 

And then Steve must have realized too, because he froze tense against his back. And then the tentacle slithered back, away from him. 

“Hey, now I'm cold,” Tony griped, trying to make light of it all and smooshing himself back against Steve. 

Steve was still holding himself rigidly. 

“Relax, Capsicle, you're not frozen anymore.” Sometimes insulting Steve made him relax around Tony, weirdly enough. 

Steve grumbled and got back to cuddling. And a couple of his tentacles got into it too, and it really was like being wrapped up in Steve.

It was … pleasant.

And he kind of wanted to … “Can I touch one?” He tried to make it sound like perky, scientific curiosity at the end, but he wasn't quite sure he pulled it off. Little too breathless. Just shy of hopeful. 

“Um. I guess.” Steve sounded hesitant, but a tentacle moved to Tony's hand right away. It was smooth, not quite spongy which was a relief, warm like Steve's skin. One section had puckers, and when he ran his fingers along them, they did not adhere too easily to his skin. Marine biology wasn't his strongsuit, and maybe he'd take the time to learn more later, but right now he was more concerned with the gasp that had just fought its way out of Steve's mouth. 

“Did that hurt?”

“N-o,” Steve admitted slowly.

Tony smirked. “The other thing?” 

Steve coughed forcefully. “The other thing?”

“Did that turn you on?” he clarified.

“Tony!” Steve tried to sound admonishing, but Tony was far too familiar with all the ways Steve would say his name, and this one was new. Not a normal condemnation, for sure.

“You like it. It's okay. I like it too.”

“Tony,” Steve groaned, like Tony was just pulling his leg and he didn't want to bother with it today.

“No, Steve. I really like it.” He smoothed his thumb along a pucker. And when Steve didn't pull away, he gave a test swivel of his hips back against Steve and – yes, good – his thick erection. “Is this okay?” he checked.

Steve let out all his breath. “Yes,” he said, and it sounded like it pained him to admit it. 

Tony really put his ass into it the next time, arched his back and gave a groan just a little more enthusiastic than he was feeling. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Steve sighed, and this time it sounded like he really meant it, and it felt like he meant it when he bit into Tony's shoulder and thrust forward against him. “Could I?”

Tony moaned. “Could you what?”

Two tentacles wrapped around Tony's thighs, sliding up and down as they slowly spread his legs. Steve tucked his fingers into the waist of Tony's pants and rubbed a thumb along the curve of Tony's ass. “Could I?”

“You sure you know what you're asking?”

“Yes,” he breathed against Tony's neck. 

“Then yes.”

Steve kissed his neck then, bit hard and sucked til it would bruise, smoothed it over with a long lave of his tongue. Steve ground his dick against him, a smooth glide like how he ran into battle, and Tony had to bite his lip to stop from stuttering. “Come on, Cap, give it to me.”

The tentacles tightened around him. “Do **not** ,” Steve growled, “Call me Cap right now.”

Tony immediately agreed, but his curiosity still got the better of him. “Why not?”

Steve huffed hot breath against his neck and the tentacles tossed him around like a damn ragdoll until he fully faced Steve. He couldn't see very well, of course, but Steve could probably see him. “It's just me. No Captain America, no shield. No Iron Man either. Just us. Just you and me, Tony.”

“Just you and me,” he agreed, feeling a little swept away. He should probably eat something, that's why he was feeling so lightheaded, he just needed -

Needed Steve, and Steve lifted him up, with the tentacles instead of his arms, damn those things were strong, and Steve kissed him, long and hard, like he was needed too, and that made him feel satisfied in a way that had nothing to do with sexy tentacle time.

Steve held him up with his tentacles, and it would feel unsteady if it was anyone else, but this was Steve, and Tony trusted him with anything. Everything. 

So Tony trusted him as he held him up, and trusted him as he tossed their pants, and trusted him as he kissed along Tony's collarbone and bit into his shoulder, and Tony hadn't realized how much he liked biting until Steve was the one doing it.

Maybe it was just Steve.

But Steve needed to get inside him already. Tony tugged on him, hoping he would get the hint. “I, um, I need to stretch you.”

Tony dismissed him, “I don't need much stretching, come on.”

“I'm. Pretty big.” And to prove his point, he drifted his dick past Tony's hole, and yeah, that felt big. In an absolutely delicious way.

“Use one of them.”

Steve made a sound like he was choking on his own tongue.

“Too much?” Maybe it was too much.

“You would .. let me?” 

That was promising. “Let you? Steve, babe, you realize I asked _you_ , right?”

“Oh. Well.”

“Please?” Tony had begged for sex before, especially if the person he was with got off on it, but it felt different now, asking simply to bring a partner at ease. And Steve and he were always partners, in costume or out of it. 

Steve squirmed, and Tony imagined he could see a blush on those strong cheeks. Damn, he wished he could see enough in this damn cave, so he could really appreciate the look on Steve's face. But Tony would take what he could get.

He moaned as he felt a tentacle swirl around his hole. Yes, he would take this for sure. Steve was tentative, and it was clear he could really feel through those things, could enjoy it. Tony took the tentacle easily, nice and smooth, and it stretched him wonderfully. For all his dismissal, it had been a little while since he'd received, and Steve's tender caution was much appreciated. 

Which was the kind of thing that would make him totally gag to say aloud, so instead he said, “Kiss me,” and then reached out for Steve until he came close and Steve could shove his tongue down his throat in time with the tentacle inside him. Damn, that was good, but Tony had to tear away to pant, “You now, want you.”

“Want you too, doll, need you,” Steve murmured against his lips as he slipped the tentacle out and replaced it swiftly with himself.

Tony groaned and writhed, but Steve's tentacles tightened around him, kept him spread open, and damn that was intense, and Tony couldn't decide if he felt exposed or covered, but either way he was surrounded by Steve and it was perfect, _perfect_. 

Steve thrust in and out of him, thick and hot, stretching and filling him wonderfully, _oh_ , he could do this all day.

But the heat was rising inside him, and maybe he couldn't do this all day, he needed release like, an hour ago, so he gasped again, “Please,” and Steve understood, and finally, finally, Steve fully wrapped a tentacle around his dick, curled up and around, all slow and tight, sensual and tender. Tony groaned, “Fuck, that feels good.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah, Steve, yeah, _fuck_.” The tentacle began pumping his dick, oh, _fuck_ , and he couldn't hold back, started thrusting into it desperately, and Steve's hands still gripped his hips tight and followed his thrusts, and _oh_ , he felt good, warm all over, surrounded by Steve.


End file.
